


Loba

by Shipper___Cat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Universe - Everybody Lives, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Inspired by Music, M/M, Marauders, Shakira - Freeform, Werewolves, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper___Cat/pseuds/Shipper___Cat
Summary: El hit del mundo muggle llega a oídos mágicos.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	Loba

**Author's Note:**

> Este Drabble(?), One Shot (?) nació por culpa de un tik tok de @tamaraluna1019. Al momento de verlo tuve claramente la imagen de Sirius bailando contra las puertas de un armario, con Harry en el marco de la puerta sin saber que hacer y Remus adentro del armario riendo bajito medio divertido medio 7u7 animado.  
> *ñañaras es una forma de decir que algo te da cosa... como... ponerte nervioso y algo asqueado.  
> Es mi primer Fic en Ao3 sean buenos con él lo hice con amor, eso... los dejo con mi bb.

***Se recomienda poner Loba de Shakira mientras leen***

-Sirius, Draco dice que seria lindo si… - Harry miró a su padrino dudoso - ¿Qué hay en el armario Sirius? – Entonces la música empezó, Harry sabia que había escuchado esa canción antes, en algún lado, entonces reconoció los acordes del nuevo boom del mundo muggle… “Loba” de Shakira, Draco decía que la odiaba, pero le había pillado un par de veces siguiendo la letra, sin contar que en su ultima salida con sus amigos Pansy le mandó un video del rubio cantándola a todo pulmón. Ahora tenia a su padrino y a esa canción a punto de empezar cuando escuchó un suspiro proveniente del interior del armario - ¿Sirius? -Pero su padrino ya había dado inicio a su sobre actuada interpretación sin soltar el armario.

_Sigilosa al pasar_

_Sigilosa al pasar_

_Esa loba es especial_

_Mírala caminar, caminar_

Sirius miró a Harry y sonrió antes de dar comienzo al verdadero espectáculo, aun a parapetado contra el armario Sirius se las había arreglado para de cierta forma ponerse a bailar, y la risita de dentro del armario dejaba a entender que de una u otra forma la persona que estaba dentro podía verle.

_¿Quién no ha querido una diosa licántropa_

_En el ardor de una noche romántica?_

_Mis aullidos son el llamado_

_Yo quiero un lobo domesticado_

Sorprendentemente en el tono Sirius cantaba a todo pulmón la canción como si él mismo la hubiese escrito, dando un pequeño guiño hacia el armario, entonces Harry supo quien estaba dentro, y es que debió suponerlo.

_Al fin he encontrado un remedio infalible que borre del todo la culpa_

_No pienso quedarme a tu lado mirando la tele y oyendo disculpas_

_La vida me ha dado un hambre voraz, y tú apenas me das caramelos, ay_

_Me voy con mis piernas y mi juventud por allá, aunque te maten los celos._

Harry se sorprendió con la flexibilidad de su padrino cuando levantó la pierna en una patada alta bastante asombrosa, y se rio de sus caras y gestos demasiado exagerados, pero tan típicos del hombre de negros cabellos. Anticipando tal vez un desastre vocal Harry se encogió, sabia como seguía la letra, y el coro no era algo que cualquiera pueda mantener, no al volumen que lo hacia su padrino.

_Una loba en el armario_

_Tiene ganas de salir_

_Deja que se coma el barrio_

_Antes de irte a dormir_

Para sorpresa de Harry Sirius supo manejar el tono agudo de la mujer, pero no hizo el característico aullido después del “salir” quedándose en silencio con una expresión ilusionada que cayó un poco cuando no hubo aullido, aun así siguió con el coro.

-Vamos Moony debes hacer el Auuu… - Harry pudo escuchar como su padrino admitía tener al licántropo dentro del armario.

-Déjame salir Sirius… - Remus no sonaba molesto, Harry podría decir que hasta había un tinte de diversión en su voz.

-Estuviste años en el closet Moony, un rato no te hará daño… - La replica de Remus quedó en el aire cuando Sirius siguió con la canción como si nada.

_Tengo tacones de aguja magnética_

_Para dejar la manada frenética_

_La luna llena, abona fruta_

_Da consejos y los escucha_

_Llevo conmigo un radar especial para localizar solteros_

_Si acaso me meto en aprietos, también llevo el número de los bomberos_

_Ni tipos muy lindos, ni divos, ni niños ricos, yo sé lo que quiero (Ah)_

_Pasarla muy bien y portarme muy mal en los brazos de algún caballero_

Sirius volvió a girar la cabeza hacia el armario, guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo coqueto, en verdad Harry estaba medio perturbado, medio divertido, al parecer la canción se había vuelto sin querer Su canción.

_Una loba en el armario_

_Tiene ganas de salir_

_Deja que se coma el barrio_

_Antes de irte a dormir_

La expresión de Sirius decayó una fracción de segundo mientras hacia la pausa donde se suponía Remus aullaría, cosa que, claramente no hizo. La performance continuo como si nada, y Harry solo se reía de las locuras de Sirius.

_Cuando son casi la una, la loba en celo saluda a la luna_

_Duda si andar por la calle o entrar en un bar a probar fortuna_

_Ya está sentada en su mesa y pone la mira en su próxima presa_

_Pobre del desprevenido que no se esperaba una de esas_

_Sigilosa al pasar_

_Sigilosa al pasar_

_Esa loba es especial_

_Mírala caminar, caminar_

Harry miró a Sirius con un poco de pena, al parecer Remus no lo haría, él también se sabia la canción, y sabia que ya no habrían más oportunidades, Sirius hizo un puchero mientras la música avanzaba acercándose a los últimos dos versos de la canción. Vio a su padrino alejarse del armario dejando salir a Remus quien permaneció adentro ahora sentado mirando a Sirius. Le sonrió a Harry si esperó mientras Sirius medio movía la cabeza siguiendo el ritmo.

_Deja que se coma el barrio_

_Antes de irte a dormir_

Sirius cantó los últimos dos versos, y en una sincronía perfecta, Remus aulló sobre los jadeos de Sirius del final. La cara de Sirius se iluminó como un niño en navidad y estalló en risas lanzándose sobre el licántropo. La música terminó dejando a Harry escuchar la suave voz de Remus quien le susurró a Sirius cerca del oído.

\- ¿Para la siguiente vez que tal si solo me dices que quieres y no me encierras en el armario? – Remus se río suave por la negativa del Black quien estalló de risa.

-Así no tendría gracia… - El azabache siguió riendo.

\- ¿Valió la pena?

-Fue icónico Moons, insuperable…

-Perturbador si me preguntan… -Harry hizo mueca de asco antes de entrar en la habitación.

-Oh… nadie te ancló al suelo cachorro, fue tu culpa, no mía… - Remus se rio de Harry al ver como buscaba en él ayuda contra Sirius.

-Lo siento Harry, manos llenas – El licántropo hizo evidente que mantenía las manos en el animago – Es ayudarte o evitar que ponga la canción otra vez…

-Oh… tengo una idea… - Tanto Remus como Harry dijeron No puede que demasiado fuerte, lo que simplemente sacó una sonrisa en Sirius quien se le pegó a Remus para contarle su idea, que no le gustó tanto a Harry cuando una sonrisa poco común apareció en el rostro de Remus…

\- ¿Qué necesitabas de Sirius Harry? – Remus tenia los ojos más brillantes, menos miel y más oro, Sirius le había dicho que eso indicaba que Moony estaba más cerca de la superficie, lo que no ayudaba a disminuir las ñañaras de Harry.

-Hable con Draco, y dice que los tramites ya están listos, puedes reclamar el señorío Black cuando quieras… - Harry sonrió y Sirius bufó.

-Bien, gracias corazón ahora ve a jugar con tus amiguitos… - Sirius movió su varita poniéndole play a la canción otra vez – Moons es algo celoso…

-Agh no… Asco… Sirius!!! -Harry salió de allí tan pronto vio a Sirius ponerse de pie, antes de salir de la casa pudo escuchar el aullido de Moons y eso solo le hizo apurar el pazo para desaparecer de allí, literalmente.

Si Sirius se había aprendido la coreografía de la canción completa, y le estaba haciendo un show privado a Remus Harry no quería saberlo…

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tambien hayan podido ver el show en su mente.  
> Besos Shipper___Cat


End file.
